thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Geo Team Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the 2001 movie, The Geo Team Movie. Part 1: Opening (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows 2BIG3K logo) (Shows The Geo Team in a movie theater) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents Text: a GLASS BALL production Text: in association with 2BIG3K ANIMATION Crash Bandicoot: 'Scuse me, pardon me, sorry. (sits down) Homer Simpson: So, Geo Guy, what are we watching again? Geo Guy: Well, we're about to watch our first feature-length adventure based on our TV series, The Geo Team. It's called... The Geo Team Movie! Homer Simpson: Oh. I never knew we even had a Geo Team movie. Geo Guy: Well, you're about to now. (The curtains open to reveal a "Feature Presentation" card on the screen.) Feature Presentation Announcer: And now, our feature presentation. (The "Feature Presentation" card fades to black and zooms into the screen) (Fades to black) (Shows a blue sky background with white clouds) (Shows The Geo Team Movie logo emerge from behind the clouds) Chorus: The Geo Team Movie... (Fades to black) (Shows a forest) (Toon Link is shown walking in the woods with his Master Sword.) Toon Link: (echoes) Hello? Anyone here? (A growl is heard.) Toon Link: What? Who's there? (A louder growl is heard as well.) Toon Link: Come out! I have a Master Sword and I'm not afraid to use it! Homer Simpson: (echoes) Toon Link. Toon Link: Huh? That sounds like... (A monster pops out of the bushes screaming in Homer Simpson's voice.) Monster: TOON LINK! Toon Link: (screams) (Homer Simpson wakes up Toon Link.) Homer Simpson: Wake up! Wake up, Toon Link! Toon Link: (shaking) Woah! What the...? Homer! Homer Simpson: Hey, Toon. What were you dreaming about? Toon Link: Well... I dreamed about when I was in the woods, and I heard a monster, but then I heard your voice in the distance... and you woke me up. later on. Homer Simpson: Eh? Toon Link: Aw. Well, you know what happened. (Geo Guy opened the door and went in Toon Link's room) Geo Guy: Rise and shine, troopers. It's time to do something impossible. Toon Link: Uh, okay. (Toon Link gets out of bed and stretch his body) Geo Guy: C'mon, everybody. Let's go! Homer Simpson: Um, come again? Geo Guy: We have to pick up Margo from Gru's house! (smiles) Now let's move! Toon Link: Great! I'll grab my stuff! Geo Guy: There's no time to do that now, your sword is enough. Get into the Geo car. (Geo Guy walks out of Toon Link's room then comes back in) Geo Guy: You know what I'm saying, let's move! Toon Link: I don't care what he says, I'm taking my stuff... ANYWAY! (Toon Link gets his stuff and Geo Guy, Toon Link, and Homer Simpson went out of Toon Link's room and they went down stairs to the dining room) Coraline: Order up! I have blueberry pancakes for everyone, and I've made it all by myself! (The Geo Team (minus Margo) rushes to the dining room, and sits on their chairs in the dining table) Coraline: All right, everyone. Who wants some pancakes? Homer and Toon Link: I do! I do! I do! Geo Guy: What about me? Toon Link: I want syrup! Coraline: Okay, let me cut in half. (Geo Guy, Toon Link, Homer, and the rest of the Geo Team (minus Margo) were eating breakfast) Geo Guy: Okay, so everyone finished eating. Right? (The Geo Team (minus Geo Guy and Margo) agreed that they finished eating) Okay then, we have stuff to do. Now, today we have to pick up Margo from Gru's House, and then we'll pick up Dick Grayson. After we pick them up, we can create the plan to stop Gree Guy and the Gree Team from taking over the universe. And we will stop them once and for all. Is that okay? The Geo Team (minus Geo Guy and Margo): Okay! Geo Guy: All right, let's get in the Geo Car. (The Geo Team went outside of the house) Part 2: The Geo Car Geo Guy: Alright, alright, alright, GET IN MAH TGC! Homer Simpson: (confused) Um, what's a TGC? Geo Guy: (jealous) Who cares about it? Hello, it's the Geo Car. Duh. (neutral) Alright, I want you to get inside the Geo Car. And I mean right now, troopers. Go go go go go go go! (The Geo Team (minus Margo) are in the Geo car) Geo Guy: Okay, are you all set? The Geo Team (minus Geo Guy and Margo): Sir, yes sir! Geo Guy: Alright then. (starts the engine) Let's go! (The Geo Car drove to Gru's House) (Fades to Gru's House as the Geo Car arrives) (Margo opens the door) Margo: Bye, Mr. Gru. Gru: Goodbye, Margo. (walks away) (Margo went to the Geo Car and drives off) Geo Guy: How's your day, Margo? Margo: I was painting my toenails with Edith and Agnes. Geo Guy: That's good. (Silence for 3 seconds) Geo Guy: Now... (harmonic) who wants ice creeaam? The Geo Team (minus Geo Guy): I do! I do! I do! Geo Guy: Hey look! (looks at window, showing Dick with his skateboard) It's Dick. He's at Bruce Wayne's front lawn. (Cuts to Dick at Bruce Wayne's front lawn and the Geo Car stops) Geo Guy: Hey, Dick! Dick: Hey, Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Do you want to go for a ride with me and my team? Dick: Yeah, sure! (Dick gets in the Geo Car to go for a ride) (Cuts inside The Geo Car, where Dick sits down on the seat) Geo Guy: Let's go! (The Geo Car drove away) (Cuts to Dick inside the Geo Car with the rest of the Geo Team) Geo Guy: So how's your day, Dick? Dick: Um, it was good. Geo Guy: Good thinking. (Shows the red car on the street, with Gree Guy behind the other side of the red car) (Cuts to Gree Guy hiding in the right side of the red car, on the road) (Gree Guy laughs evily) (Shows the 3D animation sequence of the Geo Car on the road) Geo Guy: (off-screen) So, Dick Grayson, did you heard about anything? (Cuts to Dick and the Geo Team inside the car) Dick: Well, to make a long story short, yes. I've heard about Gree Guy's evil team, The Gree Team, having a plan to destroy all of us, (The Geo Team gasped) brainwashing everyone at Geoville, destroy everything from Geoville, (Geo Guy gasped) rename Geoville to Greetropolis, and build everything in Greetropolis. (Geo Guy stepped on the brake pedal, for the Geo Car to stop) The Geo Team: (off-screen) WHAT!?! Dick: I said, The Gree Team are planning to destroy all of us, (The Geo Team gasped) brainwashing everyone at Geoville, destroy everything from Geoville, (Geo Guy gasped) rename Geoville to Greetropolis, and build everything in Greetropolis. (The Geo Team gasped once again) Bloo: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HELP! (crying) I don't want to die! I wanna live! Geo Guy: (angry) Well, we have to stop The Gree Team! (echoes) Once, and for all! (confused) But how? Dick: Listen, Geo Guy, I had a friend named Mr. Cool, who likes to use his Tele-O-Manic. It teleports everywhere. Geo Guy: (realized) Aha! I knew exactly where to find him! To Mr. Cool's laboratory! ("The Geo Team" badge wipe transition) (Shows the exterior view of Mr. Cool's house) Part 3: Mr. Cool (Shows the 3D animation sequence of The Geo Car driving to Mr. Cool's house, and park next to the tree) (The Geo Team and Dick went out of The Geo Car) (Shows Mr. Cool's living room with the front door) (Geo Guy opened the front door, and the Geo Team went inside Mr. Cool's house) (The Geo Team went downstairs to Mr. Cool's laboratory on the basement) (Geo Guy walked to Mr. Cool's office and talks to Mr. Cool, sitting in his desk) Geo Guy: Uh, hello? (Mr. Cool stands up, turned around, and talked to Geo Guy) Mr. Cool: Hi, My name is Manfred "The Mammoth with a Frosty Polar Bear" Cool. How may I help you, sir? Geo Guy: Yes, I would like to tell you, Manfred Cool, where your inventions are? Mr. Cool: Have you ever seen me before? But you can call me Mr. Cool. Geo Guy: I haven't seen you before, Mr. Cool, and now I can see you. Mr. Cool: You sure do, Geo Guy. You sure do. Geo Guy: Right, anyways, where are your inventions? There's gonna be some inventions here somewhere. Mr. Cool: Well, they're in my storage area, right below my laboratory. Geo Guy: All right then, I want to see the Tele-O-Manic. Do you have it? Mr. Cool: Yes, I do have it. Follow me. (Shows Mr. Cool presenting the Tele-O-Manic to the Geo Team inside the storage area) Mr. Cool: Here it is, ladies and gents. Behold, the Tele-O-Manic, it teleports everywhere. Let me demonstrate about this apple. (puts the apple on the pad of the Tele-O-Manic) I'm going to test the machine with the apple, right now. (Mr. Cool operates the Tele-O-Manic, as it shoots on the apple and teleports to Barbara Gordon's house) Dick and Geo Guy: (surprised) WOW! (happy) That was awesome! Geo Guy: (happy) Can we try it, along with our pal, Dick Grayson? Mr. Cool: Yes you can, but I'm staying right here in my laboratory. You guys go to that teleportation box, and then I'll teleport you guys back to your house where you belong. (The Geo Team went inside the teleportation box of the Tele-O-Manic) (Mr. Cool operates the Tele-O-Manic, as Dick, along with the Geo Team, gets teleported inside the teleportation box, back to the Geo Team House) Geo Guy, Dick, Bloo, and Dave: (surprised) WOW! (happy) It worked! The Geo Team and Dick: (cheering) Hooray! Dave the Minion: (talks to Bloo like a human) I can't believe that the Tele-O-Manic worked! High five, Bloo! (Dave gives Bloo a high-five) Geo Guy: Well guys, I think we can just head off for Gree Guy's Evil Lair in our car. (takes his teleportation remote out of his pocket) Good thing I have my teleportation remote. Dick: Really. What does it do? Geo Guy: It does this. (operates the teleportation remote as it shoots on the Geo Car, and teleports back to the Geo Team House) That remote works, too. (The Geo Team went inside the Geo Car, and drove away) (Fades to black) Part 4: Gree Guy's Evil Lair (A thunderstorm flashes to show Gree Guy's evil lair and pans inside the lair to show Gree Guy emerge from a room. Then, he carries a machine gun.) Gree Guy: Hey, Gree Team! (The Gree Team emerge from several rooms.) Gree Guy: Watch me shoot this picture of Geo Guy. (Pans to a picture of Geo Guy which gets shot several times, and The Gree Team start laughing.) Gree Guy: (laughs) Did you see what I did there? Man, imagine if that really happened to Geo Guy. That would have been way cooler than that! Who's next? The Gree Team (except Gree Guy): Us! (Pingux2012, CookieEater2, Memy9909, Bryan Guy, Keithy Guy, Elias Pickney, Warren Cook, and Sack99Swell, are shooting at a Geo Guy picture and laughing.) Gree Guy: Okay, now to enact a plot to destroy The Geo Team and Geoville and rule the world already. But first, I must morph into... (morphs into Gree Guy T-1000) Gree Guy T-1000! (laughs evilly) (Gree Guy T-1000 gets his plan map.) Gree Guy T-1000: Okay, so the plan is... (puts his map on the table) we destroy the so-called Geo Team... (camera closes up on his face) and Geoville... (camera closes up on his face again) and RULE THE WORLD!!!! (laughs manically) Pingux2012: (confused) Um, Gree Guy? You just said that earlier. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:The Geo Team Movie Category:The Geo Team Wiki